


Lydia a la désagréable impression d'être suivi

by Delt0ras



Series: Lydia à l'université [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hellhounds, Université AU, chien de l'enfer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras





	Lydia a la désagréable impression d'être suivi

Tout d'abord c'est quelques coups d’œil par-ci par-là avant que la fréquence n'augmente drastiquement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente complétement observée. Elle a cherché la source des regards pendant des jours mais sans succès, et maintenant elle est suivie. Lydia doit être constamment sur ses gardes et éviter que son niveau de stress n'augmente trop.  
Sa première hypothèse est celle d'un harceleur mais la personne est trop compétente pour être simplement ça. La jeune femme est un peu effrayée car les raisons courantes des harceleurs ne s'appliquent pas à son cas. Elle pense à un être surnaturel lui voulant du mal et espère qu'il décidera qu'elle n'est pas comestible et passera son chemin. Elle envisage de téléphoner à la police mais abandonne cette idée, elle n'a pas besoin d'un surplus de stress et la personne n'a pas engagé d'action à son égard. Lydia décide de prendre son mal en patience et continue de l'ignorer.  
  
Ce mauvais jeu du chat et la souris est brisé par l'inconnu.  
  
Lydia n'a trouvé personne pour l'accompagner à sa séance de shopping. Elle hésite à sortir mais juge que les clients dans les magasins et les personnes dans les rues suffiront comme moyen de dissuasion. Et pourtant il profite de cette occasion pour établir un contact direct avec elle.  
  
Lydia sort une robe de l'étalage et la déplie pour observer les motifs, quand elle la bouge elle voit un homme se tenir derrière. De surprise, elle se fige. Cet homme dégage une aura de danger qu'elle reconnaitrait n'importe où. Il dégage aussi le même sentiment que son harceleur.  
Réalisant qui se tient devant elle, Lydia se libère les mains et recule rapidement. Les yeux de l'homme flashent orange à son mouvement, un avertissement ou un éclair de peur. Cela rend la jeune femme confuse, elle ne connaît qu'une espèce de surnaturel ayant les yeux oranges, et eux effrayés n'est jamais un bon augure.  
"Vous -" commence à parler Lydia.  
"Nous devons partir." la coupe l'homme en lui attrapant le poignet. Il la guide hors du magasin, et Lydia ne proteste pas comme elle l'aurait fait si il n'était pas un être surnaturel.  
Dans la rue, deux ombres leur emboîtent le pas.

**

L'homme conduit Lydia dans un parc relativement désert et la fit asseoir sur un bac avant de prendre place à côté d'elle.  
"Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer." déclare l'homme, ses yeux se colorant d'orange une seconde fois en réponse à sa détresse. Lydia n'a plus de doute maintenant, il est un Hellhound.  
"Vous n’êtes pas entièrement humain et vous me suivez depuis un mois environ. Expliquez ceci et je pense que c'est un bon début." propose Lydia en se concentrant sur les explications de l'homme.  
"Je communique avec mon autre partie depuis quelques années. C'est comme être schizophrène mais tout savoir des deux personnalités, plutôt désagréable comme sensation. Je ressens ce sentiment que quelqu'un va mourir, bientôt. Et depuis mon contrôle s'est dégradé." Il jette un regard rapide à Lydia, la voyant toujours l'écouter il continue.  
"Le besoin d'agir, d'être autre part est devenu trop fort et l'autre a pris le contrôle. J'ai même blessé mes partenaires d'équipe avant de m'enfuir. Mes souvenirs sont flous jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans votre campus. La sensation d'urgence et de trouver quelqu'un ont supplanté tout le reste."  
Il fait une grimace désolée à Lydia avant de reprendre, "Il y a un mois, je vous ai repérée puis je n'ai pas pû partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut être auprès de vous. Je ressens son envie de vous protéger mais je ne comprend pas. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?"  
Après un court silence sans interruption de Lydia, il se prend la tête entre les mains et murmure honteux : "C'est sorti de manière totalement horrible, je vous jure que je ne suis pas un harceleur."  
  
Lydia réfléchit à ses paroles, l'homme semble sincère mais qu'il ignore sa nature de Hellhound est troublant. Il semble néanmoins en harmonie avec son autre partie, différent de Parrish au début. A-t-il déjà combattu des êtres surnaturels ? Pourquoi ne sait-il pas reconnaitre une Banshee ?   
Lydia allait lui demander de lui parler de la menace qu'il a ressenti mais elle s'arrête en le voyant se transformer. Il se place devant elle et fait face à deux hommes. Ils ne les ont pas entendus approcher jusqu'à qu'ils soient trop près. Le Hellhound se mets à grogner dangereusement.

Les deux hommes portent des uniformes de police et Lydia reconnait un membre de la police de la ville. Ils ne sont pas un danger.  
"Repos." ordonne Lydia.  
Le Hellhound ne réagit pas.  
"Repos." répète-t-elle en le rejoignant.  
La proximité le rassure et il arrête de grogner. Il relaxe sa position de combat mais il garde ses yeux brillant orange et les deux policiers dans son champs de vision. Lydia prend ses mains dans les sienne et plonge son regard dans le sien pour transmettre du calme et le rassurer.  
"Tout va bien. Ils ne sont pas la menace."  
Le Hellhound accepte l'affirmation de Lydia et reporte sa pleine attention sur ses paroles. La partie surnaturelle reste au contrôle du corps.  
"La menace me vise-t-elle uniquement ?"  
"Non, ils arrivent pour toutes les Banshees. Pas seulement aux Etats-Unis, dans le monde entier."  
"Dans combien de temps ?"  
"Ils sont déjà là."  
"Qui sont-ils ?"  
"Les Bourreaux." Le monstre crache presque le nom avec dégoût.  
"Je ne les connais pas, tu vas devoir partager les informations. Mais avant tout, pourquoi toi et moi en particulier ?"  
"Tu es la seule Banshee du comté. La seule sur mon territoire."  
"Le territoire évidemment. Je propose de continuer la conversation dans un endroit plus confortable, si cela te conviens ?"  
"Tout à fait."  
L'affaire s'est complexifiée, et Lydia doit rajouter 'écouter les voix' sur sa liste de chose à faire. Elle espère que les Bourreaux n'ont pas fait l'extermination de sa race leur objectif de vie.  
  
"Hum Lydia ?"  
Elle ferme les yeux de fatigue, elle a oublié les policiers. La jeune femme les observe l'un puis l'autre avant de se tourner vers le Hellhound.  
"Les reconnais tu ?"  
"Un a essayé de me retenir. Le second m'est inconnu."  
"Ah. Comment expliquer ?"  
Elle se masse les tempes en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de les convaincre de les laisser tranquille. Quel mensonge pourrait expliquer la situation et créer des conséquences favorables ? Sans parler du surnaturel ?  
Elle tente sans vraiment d'espoir : "Tout va bien. Peachy ? Vous pouvez nous laisser."  
"Comment te dire ... Non ! Ses yeux sont oranges ! Il avait une dentition de loup et des griffes ! Il vient de dire qu'un groupe étrange veut ta mort ! Tu acceptes réellement ce qu'il dit ? Bourreaux ? Banshee ? C'est une mauvaise blague !" s'énerve le policier connaissant Lydia.  
"Oui je l'accepte, ce n'est pas la première fois que cette situation m'arrive."  
"Quoi ?"  
La question se perd dans le bruit d'impact de balles contre le sol. Lydia et le Hellhound ont senti les balles et se sont écartés des trajectoires. Ils n'ont que des éraflures à plusieurs endroits et non des plaies saignantes.  
"Coups de feux. Il n'y a pas plus explicite comme signal de départ." commente sèchement la jeune femme à l'intention des deux policiers.


End file.
